Quiero bailarcontigo
by Quela
Summary: Brennan y Booth comparten un poco de intimidad en el despacho de Huesos, y él le hace una jugosa propuesta...


**///////////// RECORDAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN PERTENECEN A LA FOX, Y TODO LO DEMAS ES MIO. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ////////////////////////**

**Quiero bailar... contigo.**

Booth se aproximó a la plataforma pero se paró al pie de la escalera. Ni siquiera se molestó en pasar la tarjeta por el identificador. Solamente se quedó mirándola, trabajando, con la nariz metida en un montón de huesos y sus dedos cubiertos de látex tocándolos delicadamente. No se cansaba de mirarla, ni a ella ni al modo en que hacía su trabajo, como si fuera el primero, como si fuera el último, como si nadie más pudiera hacerlo. Y es que en realidad nadie podía.

-Huesos, ¿podemos hablar?

La doctora Brennan levantó la vista de los huesos, y al identificar al portador de semejante petición, sonrió. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, sus ojos habrían reflejado el desagrado que se desataba en su interior cuando la interrumpían, pero era Booth. Y él no era cualquiera, era Booth. Siempre Booth.

-¿Es urgente?

Booth le dedicó una mirada enigmática.

-Podría serlo.

Brennan se puso seria. No era una visita de cortesía, así que debería darle el tratamiento formal que se requería.

-Está bien. Dame dos minutos.

-No. Imposible.

Brennan frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué era tan importante que no podía esperar? Nadie le había dicho que hubiera un caso nuevo, y mucho menos que fuera urgente. ¿Quién demonios se encargaba de informar en el laboratorio? Porque parecía que esta vez había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Se quitó los guantes, los tiró a una papelera y después bajó la escalera y pasó la tarjeta por el identificador. En un instante estuvo junto al agente.

-Pues tú dirás, porque a mí nadie me ha dicho nada.

-Vayamos a tu despacho.

-Podemos hablar aquí…

-Huesos, vayamos a tu despacho.

Brennan estaba sorprendida, pero tampoco en exceso. Estaba acostumbrada a los secretismos del FBI, al misticismo de Booth respecto a los casos y a la nebulosa que se creaba en torno a ellos cuando tenían algo entre manos y se aislaban del resto del mundo para intentar resolverlo.

Booth apoyó su mano al final de su espalda, cerca de sus caderas, y la guió suavemente hacia el despacho. Una vez dentro, Brennan se dio la vuelta y se encaró con el agente, que cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dispuso a cerrar las persianillas del despacho. Brennan entrecerró los ojos sin saber qué ocurría.

-¿Me vas a contar de una vez que ocurre, Seeley Booth, o voy a tener que imaginarlo con las pistas que me des?

Brennan comenzaba a sentirse molesta. ¿La puerta cerrada? ¿Las persianas bajadas? ¿Qué era aquello, una nueva paranoia del FBI? Definitivamente tendría que proponerle a Booth que visitar a Sweets de nuevo. Le hacía falta.

Booth entonces se sentó al borde de la mesa y sonrió.

-Ven aquí, doctora Brennan.

Extendió su mano y cogió la de Huesos, que mantenía sobre sus brazos cruzados. Cuando lo hizo, tiró de ella hasta que situó su cuerpo entre sus piernas, y abrazó su cintura mirándola con ternura. Brennan tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le besó largamente.

-No deberíamos hacer esto aquí, Seeley. Cualquiera podría entrar y vernos.

-El FBI ya ha tomado medidas. He echado el cerrojo y cerrado las persianas. Nadie, repito, nadie puede vernos.

Ambos sonreían. Brennan debería haberlo sabido. Desde que había iniciado una relación con Booth, éste siempre encontraba un momento y un hueco físico para besarla, abrazarla, hablarle al oido. Brennan sabía que todo el mundo estaba al tanto de su relación, por mucho que quisieran ocultarla era muy evidente que la doctora Brennan tenía ahora mucha más prisa por volver a su apartamento y que el agente Booth merodeaba más de lo habitual por el Jeffersonian, incluso si no había ningún caso que compartir con el equipo.

-Muy bien –dijo Huesos acariciando con sus dedos el cuello de Booth-. Entonces, ¿había algo urgente o era pura necesidad?

-Doctora Brennan, me sorprende esa falta de lógica en usted. La pura necesidad es urgente, sin duda, y usted debería saberlo –depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-Me temo, agente Booth, que estoy perdiendo facultades, y eso no le conviene al FBI.

Ambos se miraron largamente, sin hablar, sin besarse, sólo se miraron. Todo era perfecto, pensó Booth. Faltaba un detalle, un pequeño detalle…

-Quiero ir a bailar contigo. Hoy. Esta noche.

Huesos le miró sorprendida.

-¿Bailar? ¿Por qué?

Entonces Booth se levantó y la llevó con él al centro del despacho. No despegó ni un segundo las manos de su cintura, y comenzó a moverse al son de un ritmo imaginario. Brennan le siguió sin dejar de sonreir ni de mirarle ni un solo momento.

-Quiero bailar contigo, quiero que nos concedamos un momento sólo para nosotros. Quiero recordar viejas canciones contigo, quiero que tengamos una melodía sólo para nosotros solos, quiero ver cómo mueves tu cuerpo sinuosamente cuando se trata de una melodía lenta y cómo dejas de lado el aburrimiento moviéndote sin parar. Dejaremos todo aparte durante una noche, olvidaremos al mundo entero, porque sólo existiremos nosotros sobre esa pista de baile. Y luego vendrá lo mejor…

Y después de varias vueltas y risas, de intentar imitar a Ginger Rogers y Fred Astaire, de intentar bailar algo parecido al tango y acabar casi en el suelo con Brennan muerta de risa, de hacer que ella moviera sus caderas como si estuviera bailando salsa, Booth se apartó y volvió a apoyarse en la mesa de Huesos, tal como había hecho antes, y de nuevo la atrajo hacia él. Y entonces fue cuando la besó apasionadamente, recreándose en el acto, dejándose llevar por el sabor y el olor de Brennan, dejando que sus manos acariciaran cada centímetro de su espalda mientras recorría cada centímetro de su boca.

-¿Te apetece? –preguntó con voz sinuosa cuando el largo beso llegó a su fin.

Brennan apenas se había separado y ni siquiera había abierto los ojos todavía.

-Siempre. Sabes que siempre me apetece lo que me propones.

-Muy bien. Entonces esta noche tiene una cita, doctora Brennan. Póngase su mejor vestido y sus zapatos más cómodos, los de baile, porque hoy quemaremos la pista de baile. Lo juro.

Booth le dio un último beso y se levantó de la mesa. Se dirigió a las persianillas y las descorrió, y después a la puerta y levantó el cerrojo. Cuando abrió la puerta nadie podría decir que lo que había pasado allí dentro, pero era evidente que todo el mundo sabía que algo había pasado. Cuando iba a salir se volvió hacia Brennan y de nuevo sonrió de aquella manera que le gustaba tanto a Huesos: con felicidad y desenvoltura. Y Brennan también sonrió así, porque sabía que ella era la causa de esa felicidad. Y Booth lo era casi todo para ella.

-Esta noche, doctora. Recuerda que esta es nuestra noche. Te quiero.

-Yo también, Booth. Yo también te quiero.

Y cuando Booth se marcó unos pasos de baile con una compañera imaginaria camino de la salida, el corazón de Brennan se hinchó llenándose de sangre, sangre caliente que pasó por todo su cuerpo.

-Te quiero, Seeley Booth. Siempre.

**¿Os ha gustado? Pues ánimo, espero reviews!!!**


End file.
